The differentiated products of iPSCs (induced pluripotent stem cells) have been used successfully in animal models of diseases, injury and aging, such as Pakinson disease, beta-thalassemia, hepatic disease, and spinal cord injury.
However, no solid organs or tissues such as tooth have been generated with human iPSCs.